darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 29
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs 3/29/2012 09:58 PM Drill Hall Ramjet smiles wider. "Are you Starscream? Are you Lord Megatron?" He shakes his head. "Boasting doesn't show you aren't a coward. Actions speak louder than words..." He moves closer to Echo so that his voice becomes a harsh whisper. "They have earned their reputation...You must earn yours. Such things are not granted through words, but through action. Cultivate an image of power by being strong, by being tough..." He steps back and shakes his head in disgust. "Not by being some mindless clone..." Slipstream walks into the drill hall, hoping to get a little warm up practice in when she spots Ramjet and Echo. "Good cycle." she calls out to them both. Echo scowls, his optics flashing a little bit at this by Ramjet, and points out "OTHERS do as well, including ones with just as much experience as I. We speak proudly of our achievements and abilities, down to a single Decepticon. " Echo's wing twitches at Slipstreams' entrance, but he doesn’t move his optics off ramjet Ramjet shakes his head in disgust. However, Slipstream's greetings seems to force him to stand straighter. Slowly, he turns his head towards her and gives her a nod. "Slipstream...I was just having a discussion here with Echo...It seems he feels he should be entitled to a Reputation, that somehow his meager accomplishments matter." Ramjet pulls his hands behind his back. "Tell me Echo...want do you want most? What do fight for? What would you die for?" Echo scowls "I never said that I felt 'entitled' to anything." he points out, folding his arms again "Nor will I stand here and let you insult me. You may be a ranking officer, but there also regulations for respect BOTH ways on the chain of command." Slipstream approaches the two as she reaches back for her lance, "Oh does he now? We're you going to teach him a lesson the hard way? I was so looking forward to sparring with you Ramjet." she points out, then a soft ooo at Echo. "Perhaps I should spar you both at the same time just for the thrill." Ramjet cocks his head to the side. "I am not even sure why the Air Commander wants me to waste time with Echo..." He waves his hand at Echo. "He is destined for the scrap heap." He turns his head towards Echo. "Respect? I respect those who earn my respect. The Chain of Command is not some arbitrary set of rules. It a system to maximize our efficiency on the Battlefield. To ensure we inflict maximum damages and have minimum losses. It isn't something to hide behind...No matter where you fall." Finally he turns back to Slipstream. "You will get your match with me...But it will have to wait until after your repairs..." He motions Echo towards Slipstream. "We have been challenged...and I for one accept. Do you?" Echo gestures and then shrugs at Ramjet "The Chain of Command also says, in the Decepticon LAW, that respect goes both ways, not just up." he states simply, his optics still rather bright. Then he glances to Slipstream, considering a long moment. Half turned so that Ramjet did not see his expression as he stared at her, gauging her own reaction to the news. Slipstream is already loosening up with her lance, listening with a confident sort of smile. "Echo has a point. But enough chit chat. Have at me or depart the sparring arena." she notes, moving to step into said area with a proud flick of her wings. Ramjet glances at Echo and laughs. A cold vicious laugh, devoid of any hint of warmth or kindness. "Feel free to report me. Tell everyone I was mean to you. Tell them, I tried to save your life, but you refused to listen." He moves his hand from being his back. A data pad appears. "Here is the Form." Slipstream stands in the arena, already in position to take the two mechs on. "It's not polite to leave a warrior waiting." she sing songs slightly. Echo snorts "You're putting words in my vocal box again. I never said I would report you. Maybe you should stop being PARANOID" he does not take the data pad instead turning his back on Ramjet. He then glances to Slipstream, twitching his wings a few times. Visibly irritated, though he kept his cool. "If I may ma'am, I will observe for a few, I haven't had time to warm up yet, and I think Ramjet wouldn’t want me ... interfering." Ramjet shakes his head at Echo. "She challenged both of us. You can't interfere." He smiles at Echo. "But by all means sit on the sidelines...and ready yourself. I'm sure the Autobots would also wait for you to limber up." He lets out a small laugh as he whips his head towards Slipstream. With a quick firing of his boot jets he launches himself towards Slipstream. He pulls the data pad far back in his hand and flings it at Slipstream with all of the might he can muster...It even appears the edges of the data pad have been sharpened. Maybe Ramjet is paranoid... Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Ramjet's attack. Slipstream idly twirls the hand that has her lance held in it, "So be it then." focused and ready for the other seeker mech. Though she wasn't quite expecting him to pull that little stunt. "Oh it's so on." she hisses, charging toward him with the goal of teaching him a 'pointed' lesson. "Yeah, and when you come up with some real insults instead of stuff from academy, let me know Ramjet." replies Echo, his optics still bright red. "And if you want to 'save my life', go jump in front of Prime's rifle next time we're in battle. " he leans against the side, to watch, his mood rather spoiled. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Melee and HITS! Ramjet's armor failed to protect him against Slipstream's attack. Ramjet cackles as his data pad strikes Slipstream. "Yeah...it’s on..." He stands there and glowers. He gives her a slight smile as she charges him. He attempts to dodge the Lance strike, but his reflexes are far too slow as the lance pierces his chest, near his energon pump. He lets out scream as his armor sparks. "I see how it is..." He takes a step back from the blow and raises his arm Rifles. He takes quick aim and fires a quick blast at Slipstream. "But we didn't get to my PowerPoint, yet...But I'll be sure to take a blast for you, maybe it will open your eyes." Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! Slipstream pulls her lance out quickly and ducks off to the right just as the rifles fired, the beams zipping just microns from her wings. She pivots on a foot, turning and lashing out with the other foot and kicking out at the mech. "Do you now." she murmurs. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Unarmed and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet grumbles as his blasts miss. He just stares at Slipstream's graceful moves; he attempts to block Slipstream kick. However, the kick passes through his block and catches Ramjet square in the chest sending the Seeker to his aft. Quickly, he rolls backwards and pushes himself up. With his right hand, he grabs his left arm rifle. He tosses it up in the air and catches the barrel of the rifle. He takes a step forwards and swings the arm rifle like a baseball bat towards Slipstream. "I think you are enjoying this..." He growls out during his step forward. Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream hms at that move from the mech, certainly fights unconventionally. But she can respect that. She takes the blow to her shoulder, which draws a hiss of pain. She grips the pommel of her lance and with an awkward looking swing, aims the hand protection part of it at the mechs jaw. "Of course." she smirks. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Unarmed and MISSES! Ramjet jerks his head back from the pummel. "Woah, not the face....It's too pretty." He flashes a wicked grin at Slipstream as he tosses his mangled left arm rifle to the side. He pulls his head back as he takes another quick step towards Slipstream. "On second thought...The medics can always fix it..." With that, he accelerates his head forward attempting to head butt Slipstream. Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream had figured he's try to use his head, literally, so backed off accordingly just enough that she could duck out of the way. She chuckles at Ramjet, then sends a elbow at the back of that head. "Indeed." she agrees. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Unarmed and HITS! Ramjet's armor failed to protect him against Slipstream's attack. Ramjet gets elbowed right in the back of the head by Slipstream's quick attack. His optics flicker out with the blow. He lies flat on the ground for a long moment, slowly he rolls over while his optics continue to remain out. The sharpness of her elbows seem to dislodge Ramjet's optics sensor. "Well...Slag..." He begins to laugh as he slowly rises to his feet. "Well placed blow..." He knocks the side of his head hard, which seems to flicker his optics. For that brief moment he seems to catch a glimpse of his opponent. He cross steps once and attempts a side-kick on Slipstream. Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Echo watches still, his optics mostly on Slipstream, but also on Ramjet, studying the other seeker as best he can, remembering as much as he could. Planning, perhaps. Slipstream was wondering if Ramjet was about to give up, but then he kicks her in the side. Well since he's in such a prime position, she moves her lance to tag him in the side with it. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Melee and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet hears his foot connect. He smiles in satisfaction, "Ehh...being blind ain't so bad..." He failed to account for how quiet Slipstream can be. "You still here?" His question answered with a deep stage of her lance into his side. He staggers backwards, energon pouring out of the wound. He clutches at his wound. "Heehehehehe...that is sharp..." A smile widens on his face. "Such is life..." He reaches behind his back and pulls out a grenade. He pulls the pin as he throws it at Slipstream...or where he thinks Slipstream is. Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Ramjet's attack. There's a scream of pain that confirms that the grenade hit its mark. The femme not at all amused by such a sneaky move as she takes hold of her of her lariat, but using her lance to distract the mech from what she intends to do. "True to the name Decepticon." she states softly, then she flings the loop at him in hopes of snagging a part that it can close upon. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Unarmed and MISSES! Ramjet hears a faint sound and he leaps backwards...it isn't graceful...and Ramjet actually lands on his aft with a thud. He scrambles on the ground and back to his feet as he manages to avoid the lariat. "Was that a cyber-snake?" He shutters. "I *hate* Cyber-snakes..." He shakes his head. "I should have just thought that last part." He shakes his head as he reaches into his side and pulls off a piece of his broken Armor. "Yeah, the medics are going to be thrilled..." With his other hand he bangs his skull, causing his optics the flicker back on. He then flings the broken sharp armor shard towards Slipstream. "You are a skilled fighter...a natural." Ramjet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream laughs at the absurd question, just long enough to get hit by the shard of armor.. right in a wing. She hisses loudly in pain. She reaches over and pulls it out, frowning at it. "I'll show you cyber-snake." she growls lowly, then lashes out with the loop of the lariat again. Slipstream attacks Ramjet with Unarmed and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet glances around..."Huh, what?" His head swivels as he lariat ropes around his torso, constricting his movements. He attempts to move, he attempts to break free, he attempts to activate his weapon systems. "Ehhh...Not sure, I like this..." Ramjet continues to wiggle free, but fails to get free. Slipstream smirks at him and now activates the lariat, allowing it to slowly drain energy from the mech as she slowly steps close. "Oh do you now? Enjoy being tied up hmmm?" Ramjet lets out a whimper as he starts to wobble on his feet. He slowly feels the life draining from him. "Ehhh, it has its perks..." With that, he collapses to a knee. A moment later, he tumbles from that perch....he wiggles a couple of times. Finally rolls on his back and just laughs, the more moments that drag on the softer his laugh gets. A snicker came from Echo as well as he watched. He was taking some pleasure in the fight, and saluted Slipstream with respect as she defeats Ramjet "That was... incredible to watch ma'am. I would be HONORED to learn under you." he states. Slipstream stops the leech affect and stoops over to remove the loop from Ramjet, "You fought well." she commends him, then offers him a hand up. "Oh would you now Echo?" she asks, a smirk upon her lips. Echo states "Well, perhaps not exactly as Ramjet learned." in a quick voice. "But studying your fighting techniques and so on..." Ramjet takes the hand as he gets pulled up. He pounds on his head a few times as his optics flicker back on. A wide grin forms on his face. "Slag that was fun." He bows towards Slipstream. " He then looks at Echo. "You should learn from her, I have nothing to teach you." He continues to smile as energon leaks from his wounds. Echo says, "Obviously." Slipstream puts her lance and lariat back into their spots. "THank you. It was most enjoyable. You didn't pull your hits, and I appreciate that Ramjet." she states, "Now then, let's get ourselves to the medics hm?" Ramjet smile turns into a scowl as he turns his head towards Echo. He reaches into his wound and pulls out some part, slick with energon. He then flicks it towards Echo, it lands in front of him. "Good luck, Echo." He shrugs towards Slipstream. "Why would I hold back?" He nods. "Yeah, the medical bay...and the paperwork." Slipstream inclines her head to that, "Indeed." she glances at the mechs' side wound. "Think you can walk under your own power?" Echo peers at the part, not touching it at all. He eyes the thing curiously, and then glances back to Slipstream again, stepping back out of the way, not offering ramjet a hand up Ramjet waves his hand at Slipstream. "Yeah, this..." He stumbles slightly, but regains his balance. "This is nothing..." He smiles at Slipstream. "If I can talk, I can walk." He just smiles at Echo and waves at him. Slipstream shrugs a bit, "All right then." she heads for the exit. Echo eyes Ramjet again, not touching the part still. Ramjet is glad Slipstream goes in front. He hunches over as he walks against the wall...leaving an energon streak on the wall as he walks. Repair Campus Slipstream is already settled upon a med table as drones work upon her. "Hey there slow poke." she teases lightly. Ramjet chuckles as he coughs for a moment. "I was enjoying the view..." He slowly pulls himself on to a table. "That was a good fight...Your skills are well honed." Slipstream dips her head a bit at the 'view' comment, wings bobbing slightly behind her. "Thank you. I was trained well and I practice as much as I can." Ramjet lies still on the bed as the Drones fuss on his internals. "A part is missing..." Ramjet waves a hand. "Just get me another one..." The drone just pauses beeps at Ramjet as it is off to find a part that might work...Ramjet turns his head to Slipstream. "It shows...practice makes perfect." He coughs up some Energon before he continues. "You will achieve the rank you desire." Slipstream hisses a bit as the drone works on the nick in her wing, "Heavy handed thing." she mutters darkly at it, then to you she says, "Well I wouldn't say I'm perfect." Ramjet tilts his head away from Slipstream. "Nobody is..." He says softly. "Echo...he is yours now." He turns his head back to Slipstream. "I will report my failure to the Air Commander to reach him, however, he might listen to you. He is a coward and treacherous, but we owe it to the Empire to train him." He smiles. "Consider it the first challenge of Command." Slipstream hmms softly, "I'll do what I can. That is if he'll accept me as a teacher." she rolls her shoulders a bit. "And do you really have to tell Starscream you failed with Echo?" Ramjet smiles. "The second lesson is to learn to take responsibility for your failures." He chuckles for a moment. "Doesn't matter if he accepts...he doesn't have a choice. You must not show weakness to Echo. Slipstream inclines her head slightly, "Oh I don't plan on it I assure you Ramjet." she says, the drones finish with her repairs since they were less than the Ramjets' wounds. She slides off her table and moves over to observe the drones at work upon the mech, taking a position near the cone head. Ramjet chuckles softly. "Done already?" He looks away from Slipstream. "I need to learn more underhanded moves..." He lets out a sigh as the Medics repair him. "What is your plan for Echo?" Slipstream moves a hand and settles it on the tip of your nose cone, "Hmm well I suppose first I'll assess what his flying skills are, since those seemed to be a issue the past couple battles." Ramjet whole body stiffens for a moment as Slipstream touches the very tip of his nosecone. After a moment he relaxes. "Flying skills, I forget about those sometimes..." He laughs. "My guess is they will be poor. Then?" Slipstream sees the shift in your body posture, holding her hand there until you relax, then slowly moving her fingers over the tip of the cone. "I would surmise they need more work in a combat environment." Ramjet continues to attempt to remain in a relaxed pose, he flinches a couple of times as the drones mess around with his inners, the drones main have failed to turn his pain sensors all the way down. His optics even seem to shut off for a moment, whether it was from Slipstream's touch, the loss of energon, the pain of the repairs or all of the above isn't clear. "Yeah, Echo fears death...a true Seeker would have joined our fight...you did challenge us both, clearly you knew you were up to the task..." His voice goes soft. "Next time, I will be ready..." Slipstream's goal is distraction. Knowing the drones don't exactly turn down sensors enough, if at all, she's hoping her touch will help keep you still as they work, not to mention get you used to her being close. "I'm sure you will be Ramjet and I will look forward to more unconventional attacks." Ramjet laughs. "I thought you might like those..." He mumbles a few Cybertronian curses, mainly in the dialect of the lower castes...the dialect itself may even be vulgar to certain high society elements of Cybertron. After a moment Ramjet, relaxes again...seeming almost vulnerable and his usual guard seems to be down. "What about me, how would you proceed in training me? Slipstream smiles a bit, then cocks her head at the curses. "You realize the drones don't take offense to those right?" she asks, adding her other hand to the nosecone. "Oh I don't know, you did very well against me. You mixed up your attacks well, kept going even when you were temporarily unable to see." Ramjet lets out a content sigh. He pauses for a moment, his optics darting back and forth. "You heard that?" He grins slightly, "I usually just try to think those..." He looks at the ceiling. "I wonder if Echo noticed the tactic advantages by being unorthodox, I wonder if he noticed my failure to properly exploit them..." His grin continues to widen. "Even though I couldn't see, I had to continue...disadvantages happen in life and combat, one must fight through them..." He then smiles wider. "I sense a 'But' coming...you can be honest. My feeling chip is damaged...I think." Slipstream chuckles, "You talk too much Ramjet." she notes, then furthers, "Not that it's a bad trait per say." a long pause as she peers at the mech, "A but? Surely you jest. I assure you that you did very well against me and I certainly look forward to further spars with you." Ramjet laughs at Slipstream's joke. "Noted...I do love the sound of my voice..." He laughs. "I am not known for my humor...Good, I too look forward to future training sessions...Maybe I can think of new tricks." He pauses. "The shuttle raid, I presume nothing here will slow that down? We must succeed for the empire." Slipstream smirks at the admission, idly drumming her fingers against the mech's nosecone. "Think of good ones then." a pause before she continues, "I don't think it will. But we do need to decide on when we are going to do it." Ramjet optics flicker with the drumming against his nosecone. Too many head on collusions. "Oh...I will..." He ponders for a moment. "Soon..moral is slipping...we need a victory." Slipstream nods sharply, "We do indeed. Perhaps we should do that spying of the area first, then the actual raid." Ramjet barely nods his head as he seems constrained. "Yes, that is a wise course of action...I still believe Echo can be our third. He has promise, if he could just shed whatever is holding him back." Slipstream checks on the progress of repairs and hms, "I shall hope you are right. At least he'll be the easier of us to disguise." Ramjet chuckles. "When have I ever been wrong?" He raises a finger. "You don't have to answer that..." He smiles. "But we can recon first and you can work with him in between our recons...I leave it to you." Slipstream nods slightly, "Very well then." she steps around to the side of the table. Ramjet optics seem to follow Slipstream as she moves around. "Where are you going?" Slipstream looks toward the mech, arms crossing over her canopy. "Not going anywhere. Just figured this would be easier on you if you could see me." Ramjet optics flicker. "Uh, thanks.." He ponders. "I am curious about that lasso of yours..." He thinks back. "I could almost feel my life draining out...but not like an energon leak or being near deactivation. It felt, different...I felt helpless...yet calm." Slipstream shifts a bit, arms uncrossing so one hand can drop down and her fingers barely touch the mentioned item. "It's a leech lariat, not a lasso. When I activate it, it drains your energy and at the same time it reenergizes me." she smirks, "It's good though you were calm." Ramjet optics follow her hand to the lariat. "I meant no offense, never seen or heard anything like it before." His processors seem to freeze for a moment. "You feed off of me?" He asks, bemused. "Why was it good that I was calm?" Slipstream smirks at the term 'feed', "Something like that. Does that bother you hm?" she asks curiously, then that smirk gets more so, "Oh just because if you freaked out, I may have turned up the speed of the leech affect." Ramjet smirks. "Nah, it doesn't freak me out...You wanted it to?" He tilts his head. "Turn it up? I presume it could kill Mech, given enough time and intensity." Slipstream makes a 'clucking of the tongue' sort of sound, shaking her head a bit, "I said I may have, however I would not have done so since the point of the sparring was friendly in nature and not competitive in any way. I would have no need to want to turn it up to the point that you passed out. Though I have yet to test it to see if it could kill a mech given the time and intensity." Ramjet lets loose a laugh, his normal more robust vicious laugh. "Completely friendly...I never saw the rage burning in your optics..the ferocious look of a hunter closing in on its prey..." He smiles. "Completely non-competitive." He ponders a moment. "Remind me not to volunteer for that duty, all though watching you try and do it to an Autobot...might be satisfying...using to lariat for maximum intensity and maximum duration..." Slipstream's wings flick up and back at your laugh and tone, "Trust me Ramjet you haven't seen my full rage." she points out, "And I shall have to use it on an Autobot so you can watch the poor glitch squirm as I drain him slowly of his reserves." Ramjet tilts his head as a vicious grin forms on his face. "Of that I have no doubt Slipstream, you let me live. Don't think that point was lost on me. You noted that I did not hold back, however, I wonder as I lie here. Did you hold back? In the end it doesn't matter. I look forward to our next match, where I learn more about respecting your lance and fearing your lariat. I can be a slow learner..." He continues his grin. "I imagine it would be fun for both of us...Yes? Watching the Autobot squirm?" As more of his systems come back on-line Slipstream hmms softly to the observations, "I didn't hold anything back other than the full power of the leech affect. You only got a small taste of it's potential Ramjet. And I think we will indeed." she agrees. Ramjet nods his head ever so slightly. "Of course." He ponders. "Just a small taste...hmmm...Respect and fear." His voice trails off...because at that moment, the drone switches off Ramjet's systems. "Internal Damage to the cranial unit requires complex repairs. Shut down necessary. Repairs should be complete before the unit designated as Ramjet's next patrol" The Drone begins mucking around in Ramjet's near empty skull.